


Phil Wasn't Proud Of His Sons, But They Were Still His Boys

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil enters the Dream SMP and hears second hand what happened from multiple sources, and comes to his own conclusions and opinions.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Phil Wasn't Proud Of His Sons, But They Were Still His Boys

Philza wasn’t proud of Wilbur, but that didn’t matter. L’Manburg: his unfinished symphony, finally complete. Finalized in it’s destruction. The descending base leading it to its final cadence.

The symphony of explosions, a refrain throughout the piece. Dream the first time. Wilbur himself the second. The sound of fireworks off in the distance. Withers ruining what’s left.

Philza wasn’t proud of Wilbur, but that didn’t matter.

Sure. He still had work to be done. But he was onto a new piece. This one was finished. With a bow on the top.

Besides, he was still Philza’s son. No matter what.

* * *

Philza was on Tommy’s side, for that he was grateful. L’Manburg was blown the smithereens. At least he had won it. At least he had it back. He still needed his discs, but that was a fight for another time. Right now, right now he wanted to curl up with the people he felt safe with.

None of them were around. His older brothers where gone. Wilbur lost it. Wilbur went off the rails. Wilbur was gone; gone for good this time. Not even his body and voice were nearby any longer. Technoblade was never on their side. Technoblade’s ideals aligned enough with his to take out Schlatt, but beyond that they were enemies now. Tubbo wasn’t his older brother, but Tubbo was his best friend. His best friend who was now in charge of New L’Manburg. His best friend who had work to do and isn’t here right now.

Philza was on Tommy’s side, for that he was grateful.

He can curl up with his dad. Tell him all the things he had to leave out of his letters home. Talk to him for the first time in a while. Duck his head at a disapproving look every few sentences.

In any case, he was still Philza’s son. No matter what.

* * *

Philza was on the opposing side from Technoblade, how much did it really matter? L’Manburg was in shambles. Philza liked to clean things up. It was not surprising.

Technoblade was forged in blood; of course he went on a murder spree; of course he aided Wilbur is his chaos. They couldn’t collaborate to take over the world again like they did in Techno’s youth, but that was fine. There was time for that later. There needs to be a world to take over after all.

Philza was on the opposing side from Technoblade, how much did it really matter? And how long would that really last?

He would continue to abolish the government. He could continue to get the strongest he could be. He would continue to do whatever he wanted to do.

Expect, he was still Philza’s ~~honorary~~ son. No matter what.

* * *

Philza was in a new world, his boys scattered to the winds. Wilbur did something unhinged. Tommy was all alone. Technoblade did what he did best.

He supposed it was hypocritical to be disappointed in Wilbur for blowing up his country, but at the same time proud of Techno for slaughtering a crowd. It didn’t matter. Tommy was on about Sam. How even he had betrayed him; how Techno was right. Phil didn’t know this Sam person, he had no bias, he funneled his empathy for Tommy into bashing on that guy.

Philza was in a new world, his boys scattered to the winds.

There was so much to be done. Help Tubbo and Tommy with their nation newly under their control, as well as their other projects. He had just gotten here. He was exhausted already.

It didn’t matter, they were still his sons. They were his boys. No matter what.


End file.
